


what we have become

by gayshina



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Blind Character, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, In the end, Princes & Princesses, Time Skips, alternatively titled: a princess and her knight, they get married!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 19:57:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9287498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayshina/pseuds/gayshina
Summary: Sieglinde and Aisling, once friends, now seperated, one a knight and one a princess.Where as the knight's eyes gleamed hazel, the pits of fire itself, now they were dull and deadly white.





	

**Author's Note:**

> trying to get bck on track

"Your Majesty," Sieglinde bows, eyes unblinking and chalk white. Her trusty and silver sword was still in hand as she was on one knee, and Aisling had to thank her, for her courage, for her battle prowess, _for Sieglinde being herself_. Where as the princess was vibrant and warm, similar to the sun, the knight was earth and stone. The shore of the sea, Sieglinde was, as the sun (Aisling) beamed from above her. Bright, warm rays, striking the salty sea water.

"Sieglinde," Was the reply, and it was a multitude of feelings. The knight may not be able to see anymore, but her hearing is enhanced ('Did you really think I'd leave you hanging? Sieglinde, I'd never want to lose you from my side.'), thanks to the healers of the royalty. The knight, of stone and saltwater, hardened by all of her duties, rusty and old, hears her voice. Melodious, fitting the woman of gold and sun. Fire, the sun, everything warm.

Her chapped and frozen lips formed into a smile, and her moon-washed cheeks burned. The knight does not missing the sharp inhale of breath (She knew it was always pleasant, when Aisling did it to her.) and the words that followed.

"My love." _Her love._ Princess Aisling's love, was her foolish, blind, knight. A warrior, face and hands stained with blood, though now washed away by the tides of the cold water and time's tides as well. Tears would fall from the knight's eyes, as she dropped to her knees. Does stone really break, Sieglinde once had wondered.

The sun pushes the moon away, for Her reign to rule over. This was more like it. Her ears boomed with her gentle and graceful steps on the gray marble, and judging by the sound that they made, she must've been barefoot. Nobody would be here, nobody but her knight, whose armor was a dark brown of the earth and soil, stained with mud, said mud was mixed with water and blood and salt. An awful stench, copper and salt, like the tears that glided through ashen and calloused flesh, a curved nose, pale pink lips. 

"You don't need to cry anymore. I'm here, here for you, for us." Her words were sweet, saccharine and comforting, the taste of food when Sieglinde returned from her battles with the captains and the rest of the crew from the other side of the world. She was sure she'd be staining the satin fabric of her dress, which was crimson red, forged by blood and sweat itself. Gloved hands touched the princess in a questioning way, trying to hold her, or push her away. 

"Why me? I'm useless now." Once Sieglinde spoke, the princess's dainty and pale hand (it was soft, she was like the sand, with her curves and how squishy she was, she was pure flesh but Sieglinde, Sieglinde was muscle), touching her cheek, where a scar rested underneath her right eye, her finger lightly tracing it. Sieglinde hissed, backed away, as it was a fresh wound.

"For me, you aren't. You may not be the vicious knight, my right hand you used to be, but you're my lover. And I love you, I love you for what you are." Aisling kissed her temple, and the knight's hands found her face, round and soft, the softness is what mattered to Sieglinde. She could recognize the princess, Aisling, more than everyone else. Pressing her sea kissed lips against the warm flesh of her lover's jawline, she made her sigh out happily, the most loving smile on her face - Sieglinde didn't know this, of course, but she assumed that the princess of silver and red, long silver blonde hair curling and falling behind her shoulders in such an endearing manner (and the knight loved playfully tugging and playing with them, just to hear Aisling giggle), her gaze, loving but fierce to her enemies which burned with the hatred of a thousand suns, brown eyes behind the cage of eyelids and black eyelashes, her soft flesh and her scent, an array of flowers which the knight never bothered to learn, but wishes she would. 

"I love you too." The pale, brown haired knight, with hair which were short enough to leave her neck bare and exposed, tuffs flying around in a 'sexy' manner - as Aisling had called it when her naked form curled up to the knight's own nude form, only covered with her furs, and white eyes which were ghostly and shone like the moon, they scared away the unwanted, and she was all muscle and lines, no curves (unlike Aisling). But her princess loved her, not only because of her loyalty, but because Sieglinde, despite all that, remained a friend to Aisling, became her lover.

_She trusted Aisling._

_**_

"Are you sure about this?" Slipping on a creamy shoe, the knight asked, dark frills of her shirt touching her pale neck in a rather uncomfortable way. "It'll be hard to command a bunch of rabbits."

Aisling laughed at the warrior's comparison, of her men, to meek rabbits. But Sieglinde was a fox, a cunning canine, sharp teeth and swift. 

"I'm sure. If you remain with me, that is." She said, after Sieglinde had gotten up to get the head crowns, passed down from queen to princess, forged of pure gold (it was heavy on the hazel eyed woman's bare hands) and was adorned with rubies and sapphires. After she slipped the head crown on, pushed back a few curls of silver, she kissed her lips gently, hearts racing.

"I'll be with you, my Majesty, 'till I die," Was the reply, breathy and soft, as her rosy pink lips kissed down their way from the corners of the princess's lips, to her bare neck.

**

And when Sieglinde couldn't fight anymore, she remained as Aisling's consort, a blind woman with hands as harsh as the winter's snow and eyes unblinking, all of the furs of the world draped over her cold and strong body, white fabrics and black fabrics adorning her visage sometimes.

Once a knight, now a consort, it didn't matter, because when Aisling's heartbeat tutted softly and her head was resting on her wife's shoulder, hands on a toned belly, she knew what happiness could really mean.


End file.
